


Shameless

by Edie_Sunshine



Series: Just Two Guys [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/pseuds/Edie_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Juice's birthday. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

Sunlight hits Chibs square in the face through the gap in the shitty blinds. He squints, groans and rolls over, pulling the pillow over his head in an effort at blocking out the light. He's getting way too old for this.

Last night had been huge: Juicy's thirtieth birthday bash- the first big party since all that shit with the Aryan Brotherhood put the lad in hospital. It had felt like every Charter in the US was there. 

Chibs had lost track of the lad at some point in the evening. Last he'd seen, Juice had been sandwiched between an enormous pair of tits, grinning like an idiot and probably working on his birthday wish. 

He'd left him to it, spent the time catching up with guys he'd not seen in months. 

He remembers getting tired of it all at around 2.30, driving Gemma home and then walking to his own house. 

He'd not been wankered, but he'd been drunk enough to struggle at driving a stick shift and to think walking the two miles home was a good idea...

In the quiet of her car, Gemma had pointed out that Juice seemed back to his usual self and Chibs had agreed.

'Juice isn't someone Clay's ever rated,' Gemma had said, blowing cigarette smoke upwards towards the open sun roof. 'But I know the club wouldn't be the same without him.' 

Chibs hadn't say anything, there are some times, when you're better to say nothing. 

Chibs loves Gemma, she's the lynchpin of this club, no matter what Clay might think. She's as strong as his Fi and twice as clever, picks up on the stuff that you don't know you're letting out.

Fiona can always find out what you're up to, Gemma will make you tell her what you did.

'You seem happier when he's around,' she'd said and Chibs had concentrated on keeping his voice level, his manner unconcerned.

'Yeah, well, club's like family, isn't it?' 

Gemma had smiled, either unsurprised by his answer or seeing straight through it. 'Well, it's good he's finally getting laid,' she'd said, her smile widening. 'Some people were starting to wonder what was going on, thought he might have gone off pussy...' She'd looked at him openly then, watching for his response.

'Wha, Juice go off pussy? Nah! Boy likes it plenty.... Just usually too daft to get any...'

''Mm... No sign of an old lady for him then?' 

Chibs said nothing, knew he was on thin ice now. 

It's occurred to him before that Juice might fall victim to Gemma's match making- plenty of others have. 

Gemma likes to stay in control, choose who comes into her little hive. She doesn't want to have anyone around who might rival her position as Queen Bee.

'Well, he's got plenty of time,' she'd said, threw her cigarette butt out of the window, changed tack. 'How are things with Fi, now Jimmy's gone?' Now she was just being sly, having a little fun.

'Nah, nothin' happening there,' he'd said

'Ohhh maybe it's you we need to find a little woman for-'

'Nah, that's not-'

'-take care of you, maybe some more kids. You deserve someone who can make you happy-' 

Chibs had hit the brake pedal- not a hard slam but enough to bring the car to a definite stop, throw them both forward against the dash.

'Angel,' he had said calmly, 'I love you but don't meddle. I'm not lookin for anything more than I got right now.'

'Okay sweetheart,' she'd smiled and he'd put the car into gear again, moved off. He'd felt her eyes on him though, the whole way back. Heard the cogs turning in that pretty head of hers.

&&&

Juice wakes up with a hangover that's gonna sit on him all day. Patti's gone already and Susie is still asleep next to him. 

He stares up at the ceiling, has a scratch and thinks about getting out of bed. 

He doesn't remember much of last night, just sound and drink and lights. 

He wonders what happened to Chibs, if the guy took a girl home with him, which one, did she stay over, was she still there with him?

He has to remind himself not to feel jealous. 

Not when he spent the night with two girls himself. 

It's dumb though, it's not the sex he's jealous about, it's the idea that a hook up might become more than... That Chibs might find someone he wants to be with, that he might think this thing with Juice isn't really worth it. 

It's bound to happen sooner or later, they can't keep doing what they're doing, surely. 

 

The minute Susie's rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, Juice reaches for his cell phone.

#Wares my present#

There's no reply for about ten minutes and then his phone springs into life. 

#Got my hand wrapped around it right now. Ware? Where, idiot!#

Juice can't help the grin on his face. 

Soon as he gets rid of Susie, he's going over there.

&&&

Juice gets to Chibs' house in record time and peers in through the kitchen window. 

Chibs is leaning back against the counter, drinking his morning mug of tea. 

He's in jeans and a wife-beater. Freshly shaved. His hair still wet and pushed back off his face, he's probably barefoot still. This is Chibbie on down time, unseen by the rest of the club: no cut, no game face. He looks younger like this, untroubled.

He looks like he might actually have slept some last night. 

Juice taps on the window, tries the back door and finds it unlocked. 

'Hey, is there anyone-' Juice gestures at the unseen rooms of the house and Chibs just grins, puts down his mug. He doesn't need to hold out his arms, just stays where he is, his meaning clear: get over here, kid, we're all alone.

Juice is across the kitchen, his arms wrapped tight around the other man in no time at all. Chibs smells of his usual combination of shampoo, cigarettes and tea, immediately slides his hands up under Juice's t shirt.

'Mornin' birthday boy.' Chibs voice is soft, like he's talking to someone special. 

Juice pulls away just enough to cup the other man's face in his palms, kiss him long and slow. It's too long since they last kissed, Juice thinks it might have been days. 

The skin of Chibs' jaw is soft beneath his palms, his beard standing out in sharp relief. Juice can can spy what he suspects might be dimples beneath the scars.

Chibs catches his top lip in his teeth, slides his tongue between his teeth and Juice can't help moaning into the kiss, slides one hand to the nape of Chibs' neck where the coolness of his fingers will make the Scotsman shiver. 

Chibs palms his ass and breaks the kiss, rests his forehead against Juice's with a contented sigh. 'Missed you last night,' he whispers then seems to realise what he's just said, looks appalled at himself. 

Juice could laugh his ass off. He doesn't though, he's too happy, just kisses the idiot on the nose. 'Yeah... me too...' 

Chibs doesn't look placated though. He shifts his hands back up so that they rest on his hips, one thumb rubs thoughtfully at where there's still a scar from those AB psychos. He looks troubled. 

'Ah, come on Chibbie, ain't the end of the world. We missed each other, so fuckin' what!'

'Aye.' Chibs still doesn't look any happier about it. 

Juice rolls his eyes, slides his hand down to cup the guy's cock through his jeans. 'Y'know, you didn't actually have to gift wrap it for me,' he grins, and Chibs leers back.

'Well, it's the thought that counts, right?' 

Juice presses another kiss to the other man's lips, flicks his tongue over Chibs' lower lip and feels his cock twitch through the fabric of his jeans. 

Chibs doesn't do anything back though. Normally he'll up the ante on each of Juice's moves until the pair of them are humping each other like a couple of mindless idiots.

Juice wants to bring him back where he belongs but he knows that nothing's really gonna happen till the guy can put aside whatever it is on his mind. He gives him one final kiss and moves his own hands up to rest on Chibs' hips.

'What'd you do last night, anyway?' 

The older man shrugs, reaches around behind himself on the counter for his smokes. He sparks one up over Juice's shoulder and fiddles with putting the lighter back inside the cigarette pack. 

'Not much. Chewed the fat with Clarence an' his boys. Drove Gemma home about three and then went to bed.' 

'He okay? I didn't get to talk to him...' 

Chibs nods like his mind is a million miles away. 'Yeah... Got some trouble from his eldest... Thinkin' about sending him to Charming to prospect- see if we can't beat that chip off his shoulder...'

'Babe.' 

Chibs blinks up at him like he's only just realised he's there. 

'What the fuck?' 

Chibs sighs, cups the side of Juice's face in one hand and presses an apologetic kiss to the tat on that side of his head. 'Sorry Juicy, just a bit... I dunno. Who'd you take home last night?'

'Patti an' Susie...' Juice shrugs, it's no big deal, he's already forgotten them.

'Susie eh? She's a naughty girl...' Chibs grins fondly, looks almost like he's returning to himself. 

Juice thinks back to last night, can't keep his own grin off his features. 'Yeah, yeah she is... It's not- Chibbie, you okay with it?'

'Course I am, sweetheart.' Chibs' thumb strokes back and forth over Juice's cheekbone.

'Cause, I mean, if it wasn't okay we could... I mean, I get... I dunno...Sometimes I think you're gonna meet someone you-' 

'Juicy, what you talking about? You're talkin' daft.'

'Am I? I'm not- you're thinking the same thing, it's why you're all.... sad.' Juice pulls away to lean against the counter beside him. He reaches for Chibs' cigarette and meets resistance- guy's been funny about him smoking ever since he was in hospital. 

Chibs gives up, lets the cigarette go and Juice takes a long drag, it tastes like shit. He gives it back.

'Shit,' Chibs says softly, claws his hand through his damp hair. 'Wasn't meant to go this way...'

'Huh?' Juice stares at Chibs until he meets his eye. 

Chibs only manages it briefly before his eyes flit off to stare out the window, at the cupboard door opposite, at the fast food flyers stuck on the refrigerator 'Juicy, it's yer birthday. Meant to be spoiling yer, not bringin' you down...' 

Juice shakes his head, guy's an idiot. Total. 

He rests his head on the other man's shoulder. Thinks back over what Chibs had said and has a 'doh!' moment, rolls his eyes. 'Look, I'm not looking for a... I already got everything I need. That okay with you?' Juice turns his head so his chin rests on Chibs' shoulder and he can see his expression, work out what the guy's thinking. 

Chibs considers for a long time, takes a drag from his cigarette like he's doing it to give himself thinking time. Then he turns his head, presses a kiss to Juice's forehead, whispers against his skin. 'Aye, yeah, that's alright with me.' 

He rests his cheek against Juice's forehead for a moment and Juice feels that weird fluttery thing he gets in his belly, reaches for the other man's hand and squeezes it briefly before shaking himself free, moving to stand in front of the other man and resting his thumb on the button of his flies.

'Come on, I want my present.'

'Oh really?' Chibs' leer is back, he mirrors Juice, with his hand on the button of Juice's jeans, reaches in for a filthy kiss and reels him in so their bodies are flush together again. 'Hey.'

'Gods sake, Chibby, what?'

'Whatever you want, right?' 

Chibs is grinning against his lips and Juice can't help grinning back, bites down on the older man's lip instead of answering, tugs him away from the counter top and walks them both back across the kitchen, out to the den where the couch will be crippling but soft beneath them. 

He gets them as far as the door before Chibs has him pressed up against it.

'What, no special birthday requests?' 

'Want you to rim me,' Juice manages to breathe against the other man's lips, can't bring himself to meet his eye. Waits for him to laugh, baulk, look at him with disgust.

Chibs pulls back. 'Right then. Knickers off.' 

Juice is pretty sure 'knickers' are what a chick wears, not a guy, but he kicks his way out of his clothes regardless.

Chibs laughs and pushes him into the easy chair, kneels between his knees. He tugs Juice's hips until he has him where he wants him, right on the edge and slumped back against the cushions, legs all over the place.

Juice looks nervous, like he might be regretting his request. His eyes are shy on the side of Chibs' face. 

The lad's daft. 

Chibs ducks his head down to flick his tongue over Juice's hole, little flickers that barely whisper the skin. 

Above him, Juice fidgets, frowns, his legs twitching to open a little more.

It's heat and coolness all at once, teasing licks that he thinks he might be imagining. He opens his eyes just enough to see Chibs looking back up at him and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

Now that he's got the lads attention, Chibs swirls his tongue in a spiral around and around, not breaching but almost. Juice gasps, moans and one of his hands grips Chibs shoulder, hard. His legs tighten around Chibs ears.

Juice has been thinking about asking for this for a long time, his porn stash taking a decided lean in one direction.

And here, in Chibs' house with the doors all locked and the curtains closed, it's just them and there's no one else to know. And Chibs doesn't seem reluctant or unwilling or grossed out or anything and it's perfect, a tickle, an itch, too much and not enough.

Chibs knows the moment Juice stops feeling self conscious, settles down to enjoy himself and he rewards him by blowing gently over the wet flesh, brushing his cheek against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Juice mewls like his brain is gone already and Chibs has to reach down and palm his own erection through his jeans.

He gives up on teasing the lad for now, goes straight for pay-dirt, shoves his tongue in deep, thrusts in and out before pulling away to tease again, long licks to his balls. 

Juice gives up on biting his lip in favour of crying out, not caring who hears. He spreads his legs shamelessly.

Chibs loves that he can get the lad to this state, uncaring of everything but his own pleasure. He slides his hands up around the younger man's hips to hold him in place, thrusts into his ass with sure strokes. 

One of Juice's hands creeps down to fist his own cock, pinching the tip, rubbing it with his thumb as he watches his lover pleasure him. He could be embarrassed by the sounds he's making- he probably will be later but right now it doesn't matter. All he wants is more.

'Baby, I need to-' He pulls Chibs back up to him, lips blindly seeking the other man's. He can taste himself on Chibs, a strange musk he can't get enough of. 

Chibs slides his fingers up over Juice's balls to palm his cock, pump with slow, steady strokes. And missing the other man's tongue, Juice presses his fingers into his own ass instead as they kiss. Juice is panting and gasping when Chibs pulls away to watch him fingering his own ass, brings his own fingers down to help, finding that spot, brushing around and then over.

Juice feels the world narrow to a pinpoint and then he's coming, his voice harsh in the quiet room. 

He lies gasping at the ceiling and then he realises, the building feeling hasn't stopped, he's still climbing. 

He looks down and sees that there's no spunk coating his belly. 'Huh? Oh shit...' 

Chibs pauses, looks up, finds that Juice's eyes are huge, pupils completely blown. 

'I uh... dry orgasm,' he gasps and Chibs leers.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, I think so... Oh... wow!' He pulls Chibs back to his lips, their fingers still twisting inside him. 'Please, I'm still close, I-' 

Chibs hands slide up to take over on Juice's cock and Juice's legs tighten around his waist as his whole body seizes, arching off the chair and he comes again, returns to himself slowly.

'Oh fuck...' 

'Again? Jesus Juicy, we shoulda done this a long time ago...' Chibs whispers against his lips, swallows his answer down. 'Want me to fuck you?' He smiles at the shaky nod of Juicy's head. 'Like this or-'

'I'm not moving,' Juice says stubbornly and Chibs can't help laughing at his tone. 

He shifts again so that he can lave Juicy's ass a little more, get it good and wet and Juice just growls in frustration, hauls him back up again. 

Juice is tight around him, his body bunched up in the easy chair and his legs draped up over Chibs shoulders. 

There's a delicious flush drenching his face and neck, all the way down his chest. His eyes are half closed and he's biting hard at his own lower lip. He's utterly gorgeous like this. 

Chibs pushes slowly up into the other man's waiting body, loves the way he gasps and tightens around him. Juice's hand joining his, playing with his own cock, teasing the head with a little more force than his lazy play from earlier- lad's getting desperate, wants to come properly. 

Chibs could watch Juice like this all day but he knows the lad's not flexible enough to stay bent in two like this, knows that he'll start feeling sore but will put up with it, not wanting to complain. 

Plus, Chibs isn't nineteen anymore and his knees are starting to protest. 

Juice wriggles around on the chair, nearly bites clean through his lip, his moans becoming a little more desperate.

'Hey sweetheart.' Chibs cups his chin in his palm, presses a kiss to his open lips. 'Let's get us both a bit more comfortable, eh?'

'Yeah, 'kay...' 

He pulls out of the other man, ignoring his whines of protest, pulls him down to the floor and Juice immediately pushes him to lie back, straddles his hips and presses down on him as if to convince him to stay put. Lad always gets so bossy like this... 

Juice rides him like he was born to it, back arched to find the perfect angle to hit that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him. His eyes are heavy lidded as he stares down at Chibs, pins him down with his hands on his shoulders.

'You should see yourself, Juicy. Look so hot fucking yerself on my cock...' 

Juice just groans, murmurs something and comes all over his hands and belly. 

He rests on one outstretched arm, his head hanging low over Chibs' face, breath panting, sweat glistening his skin. 

Chibs can't resist pulling him down to kiss him, thrusts up into his body hard now, Juice's ass gripping him tight as a fist. He feels the familiar tightening in his balls, and then the world goes bright and dark. 

Juice is petting him, little strokes of sure fingers around the nape of his neck, into his hair.

'Jesus fuckin' Christ, Juicy... I'm getting too old for this...'

'Bullshit.' Juice tucks his arms around the other man's neck, sighs against his cheek. 'Is it weird that this is what I was thinking about when I was with those two chicks last night?' he murmurs. 

Chibs can tell that Juice isn't really joking, he's nervous again. Chibs has to consider: is it weird? 

Fact is, he can't imagine himself with anyone but Juicy these days. And the thought of the lad with anyone else just makes him uneasy, panicked. 

'You sure this is enough for you, Juicy?' 

Juice pauses for a long moment, fingers tapping on the little trio of tiny moles on Chibby's shoulder. Then he sits up, gives an inelegant little shrug and finally meets Chibs' eye.

'Y'know, people might start asking questions,' Chibs ventures. 

Juice takes it that the man means that people already have started. 'Who?' he asks.

'Gemma. Last night...'

'Don't think Gemma cares enough to start setting me up with anyone though,' Juice says.  
She's never been particularly enamoured of him. He's not one of her favourites like Chibs or Tiggy. So long as he doesn't turn up with someone likely to rival Gemma's position, she won't care what he does. 

'Think we can keep this quiet?' 

Chibs smirks at him, slings an arm around his neck and hauls him back down on top of him. 'Sure. Might have to gag you though, Juicy....Whole neighbourhood probably heard you just now...' 

Juice just nudges him in the side with his knee, hard enough to make him wince. Then he tucks himself under Chibs chin, whispers against his chest. 'Thanks for my present.'

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless by Ani Difranco
> 
> i cannot name this  
> i cannot explain this  
> and i really don't want to  
> just call me shameless  
> i can't even slow this down  
> let alone stop this  
> and i keep looking around  
> but i cannot top this
> 
> if i had any sense  
> i guess i'd fear this  
> i guess i'd keep it down  
> so no one would hear this  
> i guess i'd shut my mouth  
> and rethink a minute  
> but i can't shut it now  
> 'cuz there's something in it
> 
> we're in a room without a door  
> and i am sure without a doubt  
> they're gonna wanna know  
> how we got in here  
> and they're gonna wanna know  
> how we plan to get out  
> we better have a good explanation  
> for all the fun that we had  
> 'cuz they are coming for us, babe  
> and they are going to be mad  
> yeah they're going to be mad at us
> 
> this is my skeleton  
> this is the skin it's in  
> that is according to light  
> and gravity  
> i'll take off my disguise  
> the mask you met me in  
> 'cuz i got something  
> for you to see  
> just gimme your skeleton  
> give me the skin it's in  
> yeah baby, this is you  
> according to me  
> i never avert my eyes  
> i never compromise  
> so never never mind  
> the poetry
> 
> i gotta cover my butt 'cuz i covet  
> another man's wife  
> i gotta divide my emotions  
> into wrong and right  
> then i get to see how close i can get to it  
> without giving in  
> then i get to rub up against it  
> till i break the skin  
> rub up against it  
> till i break the skin
> 
> they're gonna be mad at us  
> thy're gonna be mad at me and you  
> thy're gonna be mad at us  
> and all the things  
> we wanna do
> 
> just please don't name this  
> please don't explain this  
> just blame it all on me  
> say i was shameless  
> say i couldn't slow it down  
> let alone stop it  
> and say you just hung around  
> 'cuz you couldn't top it


End file.
